Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!
Pretty Cure, Open My Heart! (プリキュア、オープンマイハート！''Purikyua, Ōpen Mai Hāto!) is the transformation phrase used by Tsukikage Yuri, Myoudouin Itsuki, Kurumi Erika and Hanasaki Tsubomi. It requires the Heart Pot, the Shiny Perfume and the Heart Perfumes in order to transform. List of Sequences 'Tsukikage Yuri' --> HPCR15 'Myoudouin Itsuki' --> HPCR19 'Kurumi Erika' --> HPCR25 'Hanasaki Tsubomi''' --> HPCR33 Sequence Yuri to Cure Moonlight First the Heart Pot explodes, leaving only the lid, and Yuri's Heart Seed becomes a complete one. She grabs the lid and shouts "Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!" She then inserts the seed into it and turns the button around and then her face is reflected in the Heart Pot's mirror. The Mirror sparkles and the transformation starts. She spins around in a flurry of purple rose petals as her costume appears. She then flies down in her full outfit as her hair turns light purple. She puts the lid to her breast and it turns into a rose brooch with the HeartCatch insignia and she flips part of her bangs, which sharpens before introducing herself. Itsuki to Cure Sunshine The sequence begins when Yuri holds up her Shiny Perfume and the top part slides down. Her hair becomes longer, and she summons her Heart Seed. Itsuki then shouts "Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!". She inserts the seed into the Shiny Perfume and transformation begins. She then sprays the perfume all around, tossing it around as she goes. Her top, skirt, boots and bracelets appear. Then her hair color changes to bright yellow and becomes styled into twin tails as her hair ornaments and earrings appear. She puts her perfume to her skirt and it transforms to little pink and white colored bag. She spins and kicks around and introduces herself. Erika to Cure Marine The sequence begins when Erika holds up her Heart Perfume and the top part slides down. She then summons her Heart Seed and shouts "Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!". She inserts the seed into the Heart Perfume and transformation begins. She then sprays the perfume all around forming her dress, shoes and bracelets. Her hair then turns cyan and gets longer. She creates her hair ornaments and earrings with her perfume. She puts her perfume to her lower body and is encased in a little pink and white-colored bag. She spins, and lands on the ground, and then introduces herself. Tsubomi to Cure Blossom The sequence begins when Erika holds up her Heart Perfume and the top part slides down. She then summons her Heart Seed and shouts "Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!". She inserts the seed into the Heart Perfume and transformation begins. She then sprays her perfume around, forming first her dress, then her boots and finally her bracelets. Her hair then turns bright pink and lengthens into a ponytail. She sprays the top of her hair and her hair bow and earrings appear. She puts her perfume to her skirt and it becomes encased in a white and pink bag. She jumps down and introduces herself. Trivia Gallery Category:Stubs Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Transformations Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures